Sigh of the Tiger
Jarrod/Dai Shi practices his powers on the Rinshi. Back at the loft, RJ spars with Casey & Lily, while blindfolded. After beating his two students blindfolded, RJ takes a break. But Casey wants RJ to teach him more, since Theo & Lily are ahead of him in training. RJ agrees, so long as Casey will do whatever he says. They begin with Casey rubbing RJ's shoulders. With the Rinshi, Camille steals a Shaman Medicine Bag from a museum. The Rangers arrive on the scene and take on the Rinshi. The Red Ranger catches up with Camille, but she is too powerful. The Villainess beats the Red Ranger and escapes. Returning to the loft beaten, Casey tells RJ he needs more training. So, RJ tells the young cub to fix his recliner. Camille uses the Angry Spirit of the Buffalo, that was in the Medicine Bag, to create Buffalord. Casey finishes repairing the chair for his master. Theo & Lily were sent to check on Fran. Inside the Pizza Parlor, Fran is having to deal with a children's party single-handedly. Instead of helping, Theo & Lily leave everything to Fran. For his next bit of training, Casey has to wash RJ's Yoga Mat. Though Casey believes this is all a waste of time. When Buffalord & the Rinshi attack the city, the Rangers jump into action. The Rinshi are quickly taken out by the Ranger's Beast Spirits. But Buffalord proves to be a stronger foe. The Rinshi Beast takes down the Red Ranger. Luckily Blue & Yellow are able to hold him off, forcing him to retreat. Upset by another defeat, Casey returns to the loft and is frustrated the RJ has not been training him yet. But as RJ says, "Spirit of a Tiger all right, but the foresight of a lemming." In the forest, Buffalord masters his skills. Camille shows up to warn him that "her booty is on the line." The monster returns to the city and begin attacking and feeding on people's fear. Now Casey is scrubbing & cleaning the floor by hand. When the others come to get Casey for them to fight Buffalord, RJ tells them that Casey must stay here to finish the floors, no matter what. Casey tries to protest, but RJ knows that his student is not ready yet. Blue & Yellow arrive and try to take on Buffalord, but he's too strong now. Just as Casey has had enough and feels his Master has turned him into a servant, RJ shows him that all the moves he's used to do the tasks, are actually moves that are used in battle. Now that's he's ready for battle, the Red Ranger shows up and takes on Buffalord. With the skills RJ taught him, and the Junglechucks, the Red Ranger takes Buffalord out. But Buffalord isn't out yet. He uses his power to grow, forcing the Rangers to form the Jungle Pride Megazord. The beast appears to have the upper hand, but the Rangers have one more move. The Rangers use the Super Kick Spin Attack to destroy Buffalord. Camille is not upset, knowing that she'll be punished. Plus, Flit continues to annoy her. As punishment for her plan failing, Dai Shi has Camille scrubbing the floor. When the three return to JKP, they find the children's party over, as well as the parlor & Fran a mess. RJ tells Theo & Lily, for their punishment, they have to stay and clean, while he, Casey & Fran go out for icecream.